


Skam DC: Everything Is About To Change

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, abusive relationship tw (for pretty much the entire thing), dissociation tw (clip 1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: A look into how the cast of Skam DC is ringing in the new year.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim, Theo Rivera/Callum Wilder, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Kudos: 5





	1. THURSDAY 11:11PM: 11:11

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! this is one of my favorite skam dc episodes ever i hope you all enjoy it

THURSDAY, DECEMBER 31ST, 11:11PM

Midnight City by M83 plays as the camera zooms through DC streets. Despite how late it is, the streets are alive - bright lights coming out of houses and apartments, people entering nightclubs to dance the night away, crowds of people gathered waiting for fireworks. The camera is sped up as we begin to follow someone as they walk down the street - KEIRA. She turns and enters a brightly lit doorway.

INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, FOYER

The house is full of people, the music blasting and every surface lit up with blue LED lights. KEIRA shuts the door behind her and takes her phone out, sending a text to her mother: "You're sure you're okay?" She receives an answer almost immediately: "I'm fine, I promise. Have fun with your friends!" KEIRA doesn't look convinced, but she sends back a blue heart emoji and puts her phone away.

SAFIYYA is already in the foyer, on the phone with someone - definitely RUBY. She waves to KEIRA, saying something that we cannot hear into the phone. She clearly planned on saying goodbye, but ends up talking for a little while longer, a soft smile on her face. KEIRA just stands there awkwardly until she hangs up.

The rest of the GIRL SQUAD enters the foyer. The four of them surround KEIRA, talking to her excitedly. We can't hear their voices over the music. They steer KEIRA into the living room.

INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

The girls walk past the couch, where JUDE, BLAISE, and ELI are sitting. JUDE'S gaze follows them before he forces himself to turn away. CALLUM and THEO are standing near the couch, locked in a heated discussion. BLAISE and ELI are avoiding eye contact, finding the situation awkward, but JUDE is watching, making sure it doesn't get any worse.

CALLUM clenches his jaw and shoves THEO backwards. JUDE stands up, holding onto THEO as he stumbles. He says something to CALLUM - again, we can't hear him, but it's pretty clear that he's telling him to go fuck himself. CALLUM rolls his eyes and leaves.

JUDE turns to THEO, as do BLAISE and ELI. They're asking him if he's okay, but he's unresponsive, his eyes unfocused.

The music fades outs and is replaced with a faint ringing sound as we jump into THEO'S point of view. His vision is blurred, the rest of the party seeming miles away. He looks down at his hands as if trying to convince himself that he's still there, that he still exists.

JUDE squeezes his shoulder, and the pressure seems to bring him back to himself. We exit THEO'S point of view, seeing a wide shot of the boys as the music begins to play again. THEO turns around to talk to the boys, telling them that he's fine - that he's always fine.

JUDE looks up, making eye contact with THEO FINCH on the other side of the room. He can't stop himself from smiling at her. She smiles back, then looks back down at her phone. She is standing in a tight cluster with the other girls, but is hovering just outside the rest of the group. The girls are talking to each other excitedly, but she isn't paying much attention.

A text from someone named NATE appears on the screen: "i'm not planning on it"

THEO rolls her eyes, and then responds: "then how are you getting home?"

NATE: "idk can you pick me up"

THEO: "when are you planning on leaving?"

NATE: "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

THEO sighs.

THEO: "i'm going to need an answer"

NATE does not respond immediately. THEO instead texts someone named ELLIE: "are you asleep?"

There's no response, but a read receipt appears. THEO can't quite hold back a smile. She sends another text: "i saw that you read it"

ELLIE sends back a sad emoji, followed by "Charlie is asleep though!"

THEO: "you'd better be asleep by the time i get home"

ELLIE sends back a unicorn emoji. NATE has sent another text 

in the meantime: "leo says that his brother can drop me off". THEO lets out a sigh of relief. She puts her phone away and returns to the girls' conversation. However, she looks out-of-place, having fallen behind.

The boy squad - KAI, JASPER, AUGUST, and CALLUM - have gathered in a corner near the exit to the room. CALLUM is ranting to AUGUST, who is trying his best to care. KAI and JASPER are listening as well, but JASPER seems somehow off, a slight frown on his face and his expression a little unfocused.

CALLUM turns to KAI and JASPER, asking them a question. We can't hear JASPER'S response, but whatever it is sparks an argument between him and CALLUM. AUGUST comes in between them, stopping it before it gets too out of control. KAI takes JASPER'S hand, leading him away.

INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, HALLWAY

The hallway is nearly empty, with most of the people at the party having packed themselves into the kitchen and living room. The music is slightly muffled, enough for us to to be able to hear the characters speaking.

KAI  
Are you okay?

JASPER  
I'm fine. Callum's just pissing me off.

KAI  
That's all? You've seemed kind of off all night.

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
Sorry if I'm ruining the party...

KAI takes his hands.

KAI  
You're not! I'm just...I just want to know if you're okay.

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
I'm okay, I promise.

KAI  
You'd tell me if you weren't?

JASPER hesitates, then hugs KAI tightly, resting his head on his shoulder.

JASPER  
I love you.

KAI  
I love you too.

They separate. KAI pulls JASPER into a kiss as Young Dumb & Broke by Khalid begins to play. KAI smiles into the kiss, and JASPER can't help but smile as well. They touch their foreheads together.

INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Everyone has returned to the living room. We pan over KEIRA and THEO FINCH dancing with the girls, JUDE dragging THEO RIVERA away from the wall to dance with him, KAI and JASPER walking in together from the hallway. Everyone is smiling, joy filling the room - despite everything going on in their lives and everything going on in their heads, they're together in this moment, and they're happy - or, at least, they look happy - even if it's just for tonight.


	2. THURSDAY 11:59PM: THREE, TWO, ONE...

THURSDAY, DECEMBER 31ST, 11:59PM

INT. WILLA'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Almost an hour later, the party is still in full swing. All For Us by Labrinth and Zendaya plays loudly over shots of everyone drinking and laughing. The LED lights have changed from blue to purple.

A yell can be heard as WILLA, clearly drunk, climbs up onto the coffee table. We can't hear exactly what she says, but we can see everyone start to get even more excited, falling together into groups. WILLA jumps down off of the table and huddles up with the rest of the girl squad. The boys somehow end up joining them as well.

The camera revolves around them, showing each character's face as they count down.

CROWD  
Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!

KAI doesn't even wait for the countdown to be over, jumping on JASPER and kissing him as soon as the clock hits twelve. They've kissed on New Years' before, but never like this, never as an actual couple.

CROWD (MINUS KAI AND JASPER)  
Happy New Year!

HOLLY turns to WILLA and kisses her - their kiss is much quicker, and they end up just hugging for a while afterwards.

KEIRA smiles at them, and then looks to her other side, at AUGUST. Her smile fades as she looks at him, replaced with something more serious. Their hands brush together slightly. He says something quietly to her, asking her something, and she nods. He leans forwards and kisses her softly.

The rest of the group notices immediately and bursts into cheers. THEO FINCH, a little drunk, stumbles as she applauds them. JUDE steadies her. She turns to thank him, not realizing how close they are - just a breath away from each other. JUDE catches his breath, his gaze unconsciously flicking down to her lips. THEO, too, is frozen in place, staring at him.

Suddenly, the spell is broken. THEO steps back, and JUDE lets go of her. They share an awkward smile.

THEO RIVERA has not noticed this interaction. He still looks a little out of it, a little disconnected. CALLUM comes to stand next to him. THEO avoids eye contact until he can't anymore, turning to look at him. CALLUM instantly pulls him into a kiss. For a moment, THEO keeps his eyes open, not kissing him back - and then he surrenders, closing his eyes as the song ends.


	3. FRIDAY 1:00AM: 2021

FRIDAY, JANUARY 1ST, 1:00AM

EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE

New Year's Day by Taylor Swift plays softly as we see a steady stream of people exiting WILLA'S house. Everyone looks happy and light, excited for the new year, for new beginnings.

The song fades out as we see the only people left - WILLA, HOLLY, KEIRA, THEO FINCH, JUDE, THEO RIVERA, KAI, JASPER, and AUGUST.

WILLA laughs, leaning against HOLLY.

WILLA  
Did anyone call an Uber, or...

Everyone shakes their heads or denies it in some way.

KAI  
I don't think any of us live that far away.

THEO F.  
Yeah, and if I walk maybe I can sober up by the time I get home.

Everyone laughs.

JUDE  
Which way are you going?

THEO F.  
Me?

JUDE nods. THEO F. gestures vaguely in a direction.

JUDE  
I can walk with you, if you want.

THEO F. looks surprised, but not upset.

THEO F.  
Um, sure.

AUGUST nudges KEIRA.

AUGUST  
I could walk with you too.

KEIRA  
Don't you live on the other side of DC?

AUGUST shrugs.

AUGUST  
Yeah, but I don't mind.

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
I'll be fine.

AUGUST  
But-

KEIRA  
August, seriously. I'll be fine.

AUGUST  
Um, okay.

He turns back to the group.

AUGUST  
I'm going to head out, guys.

KAI  
Bye, dude.

JASPER  
Bye, see you Monday.

AUGUST waves and walks away into the night.

THEO R.  
Holly, are you coming home?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I'm staying here.

THEO R.  
Okay, just make sure you're back home by Sunday.

HOLLY  
Okay, dad.

CALLUM laughs. THEO R. glares at him, but he doesn't seem to notice.

CALLUM  
Are you coming to my place?

THEO R. shakes his head.

THEO R.  
I think at least one of us should go home tonight.

CALLUM  
Kai -

KAI  
I'm staying with Jasper.

CALLUM sighs.

CALLUM  
Come _on_.

THEO R.  
Cal, seriously. Not tonight.

CALLUM  
Fine. Let me walk you home, at least.

THEO R.  
Your house is on the way to mine.

CALLUM  
Then walk me home.

THEO R.  
Fine.

The group parts ways - JASPER and KAI going in one direction, THEO F. and JUDE going in another, THEO R. and CALLUM in the third, and KEIRA in the last. HOLLY and WILLA remain where they are in front of the house.

WILLA  
Why do people kiss on New Years'?

HOLLY  
Hm?

WILLA  
Like, why everyone kisses at midnight. I know it's a tradition, but do you think it has any real meaning?

HOLLY  
I read something about it a while ago, actually. It's about how the first person you encounter in the new year sets the tone for the rest of the year.

WILLA steps closer to her.

WILLA  
Really?

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
What are you thinking about?

WILLA  
Kiss me again.

HOLLY does so, pulling WILLA close as Hostage by Billie Eilish begins to play.

EXT. DC STREET 1

We see JASPER and KAI from the front as they walk back to JASPER'S apartment.

EXT. DC STREET 2

We follow THEO and JUDE as they walk back to THEO'S house. THEO is looking ahead, but JUDE is looking at her.

EXT. DC STREET 3

THEO and CALLUM walk across the screen. CALLUM reaches out and grabs THEO'S hand. THEO looks uncomfortable, but doesn't pull away - can't pull away.

EXT. DC STREET 4

KEIRA, the only one who is alone, walks across the screen in the opposite direction.

EXT. DC STREET 1

THEO finally breaks the silence.

THEO  
You're not a great liar, you know.

JUDE  
No?

THEO shakes her head.

THEO  
You said that my house was on the way. If it was "on the way", we would be walking with Kai and Jasper.

JUDE blushes, looking down at the ground.

JUDE  
I thought they were going to the Marlow's place.

THEO  
That actually is on the way.

JUDE  
Oh.

THEO rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

EXT. CALLUM'S HOUSE

THEO and CALLUM stop on the doorstep. CALLUM leans in to kiss THEO, but THEO steps back. CALLUM frowns.

CALLUM  
What?

THEO  
What happened at the party tonight...

CALLUM shakes his head, a confused look coming over his face.

CALLUM  
Oh my god. Theo, I love you, but you're so fucking sensitive sometimes.

THEO  
You treated me like shit in front of my friends!

CALLUM  
I didn't mean it like that. You know that. I was drunk and got carried away.

THEO nods, but still looks unsure. CALLUM sighs.

CALLUM  
And now you're going to go talk to Jude about it...

THEO frowns.

THEO  
What does Jude have to do with anything?

CALLUM shrugs.

CALLUM  
Nothing. It's just...whenever anything's wrong - not just with our relationship, with anything - it's always him that you go to. I'm here for you too, you know? I'm always going to be here for you.

THEO nods.

THEO  
I know.

CALLUM  
And, like...our relationship is ours. I don't think that you should be telling your friends about it. We can work things out on our own.

THEO takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

THEO  
You're right. I'm sorry.

CALLUM smiles and kisses him. This time, THEO kisses him back.

CALLUM  
Do you still have my Christmas present?

THEO nods.

THEO  
Yeah, of course...

He pulls an angel wing pendant out of his shirt. CALLUM steps closer to him, covering THEO'S hand with his own.

CALLUM  
I love you.

THEO  
I love you too.

CALLUM goes inside, shutting the door behind him. THEO remains on the doorstep for a moment, his hands in his jacket pockets. He looks as if he's trying to shrink. Eventually he turns around, walking back towards the street alone.

EXT. DC STREET 4

KEIRA'S phone vibrates. A text from her dad appears on the screen - "Happy new year! I hope that you're having fun with your friends, can't wait to see you next weekend!" KEIRA frowns, but sends back a few celebratory emojis anyway.

An older man walks past her, and she holds her phone up to her ear, faking a phone call. She lowers the phone once the man is gone, letting out a sigh.

EXT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT

JASPER stops outside the building.

JASPER  
It's 2021.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
Is it just hitting you?

JASPER  
Kind of. It's just...a lot can happen in a year. We're going to be seniors this year - fuck, we're applying to college this year. It's kind of overwhelming. Everything is about to change.

KAI squeezes his hand.

KAI  
Hey. Minute by minute, right?

JASPER smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

JASPER  
Minute by minute.

He takes KAI'S face in his hands and kisses him.

EXT. FINCH HOUSE

A car has pulled up outside THEO'S house, and a dark-haired boy who looks about fourteen is climbing out of it. He waves at someone in the car.

THEO  
Thanks for driving him home, Jordan!

The driver honks the horn to acknowledge her and drives away. The boy signs something to THEO, and she signs something back. She turns to face JUDE.

THEO  
So...thanks for walking me home.

JUDE smiles.

JUDE  
Anytime. See you at school.

He starts to walk away.

THEO  
Jude, wait!

He stops and turns back around, a hopeful expression on his face.

JUDE  
Yeah?

THEO shakes her head.

THEO  
You know it's not going to happen again, right?

JUDE forces a smile and nods.

JUDE  
Yeah. I get it.

THEO  
I don't want to be rude, I just...

JUDE  
No, I understand.

She smiles.

THEO  
Okay. Cool. Good night.

JUDE  
Good night. Happy new year.

She turns around, walking into the house with the younger boy. JUDE turns around to look at her, but she never looks back at him.

INT. KEIRA'S APARTMENT, FOYER

KEIRA takes off her coat, hanging it up on a hook near the door. She takes out her phone and checks Instagram. One of the first posts she sees is from another party, a picture of a girl who looks like an older version of her. She frowns and goes to her messages, sending a text to "Erin" - "are you coming home tonight?". She doesn't really expect a response.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, FOYER

THEO'S actions mirror KEIRA'S - he takes his coat and shoes off and checks his phone. He already has a text from CALLUM - "love you again". He sends back a heart emoji, although his expression is solemn.

INT. FINCH HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

THEO and the other boy - her younger brother, NATE - walk into the house. The sign language is now subtitled.

THEO  
(signed)  
Did you have fun?

NATE  
(signed)  
Yeah. Probably not as much fun as you did, though.

THEO  
What?

NATE  
With that guy outside?

THEO rolls her eyes.

THEO  
Shut up.

NATE  
Who is he?

THEO sighs.

THEO  
His name is Jude -

NATE grins.

NATE  
You hooked up with him already, didn't you? Last year?

THEO  
No! Actually, yes...but it's not going to happen again. That's what I told him.

NATE  
That's not what I saw.

THEO  
I was facing away from you and it's dark out. There's no way you could have read my lips.

NATE  
That's not what I meant.

THEO  
Then what do you mean?

NATE doesn't respond, his attention having gone somewhere else. THEO follows his gaze to see their mother asleep on the couch, still dressed in her work clothes.

THEO walks towards her and covers her with a blanket. She glances over at NATE.

THEO  
Let's go to bed, okay?

NATE nods, and the two leave the room.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM

JUDE enters the room, only to stop short upon seeing KAI and JASPER making out on the couch.

JUDE  
I live here too, you know.

JASPER sits up quickly. KAI barely avoids falling off of his lap onto the floor.

JASPER  
Sorry.  
(softer, to KAI)  
Sorry.

KAI  
It's chill.

They kiss again.

JUDE  
Are you guys going to go to Jasper's room, or should I just go feel single somewhere else?

KAI  
We'll go.

He stands up, grabbing JASPER'S hand and pulling him towards JASPER'S room. JUDE watches them go with a slight smile on his face.

INT. FINCH HOUSE, HALLWAY

NATE goes down to the basement, leaving THEO alone. She peers into one of the rooms, seeing two younger girls - ELLIE and CHARLIE - fast asleep. She smiles, shutting the door and continuing down the hallway.

INT. KEIRA'S APARTMENT, MASTER BEDROOM

KEIRA opens the door quietly, looking into the room. Her mother is asleep, her book open next to her. It looks as if she fell asleep while she was reading.

KEIRA enters the room and moves the book, placing it on the nightstand alongside a collection of pill bottles. She is still for a moment, and then lies down next to her mother and closes her eyes. She remains there for a while, wanting to hold onto this moment with her for as long as she can.

Eventually she stands up, and with one last glance over her shoulder, leaves the room.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, JASPER'S BEDROOM

The music quiets down as we see JASPER and KAI lying in bed, facing each other. JASPER reaches out to touch KAI'S face, as if assuring himself that he's real.

JASPER  
I lied to you earlier.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
What?

JASPER  
About why I've been acting weird tonight. It's not about Callum. He was acting like an asshole, though.

KAI  
Yeah, he's...yeah. Do you want to talk about it?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
My mom sent me a Facebook message.

KAI sits up, his eyes widening.

KAI  
Wait, what?

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
Yeah.

KAI  
What did it say?

JASPER  
I don't know. I didn't even bother reading it.

KAI  
Does Jude know?

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
Fuck no. If he found out he'd start tearing down the city or something.

KAI  
Yeah, good point.

KAI lies back down. JASPER curls up closer to him, and KAI wraps his arms around him.

JASPER  
Fuck, what if she messages again? What do I do?

KAI  
You know I can't answer that for you.

JASPER nods solemnly.

JASPER  
I know. I just...why can't things just be...

He trails off, but KAI still understands him. He runs a hand through JASPER'S hair.

JASPER  
And what if she wants to apologize or something?

KAI  
Do you want to forgive her?

A close-up on JASPER'S face. He closes his eyes.

JASPER  
I don't know. Does that make me a bad person? If I don't want to?

KAI  
No. Fuck no! It's your life, Jasper. It's up to you what you want to do, and whatever you choose - it doesn't make you good or bad, it makes you human.

JASPER moves backwards so that he can look at KAI.

JASPER  
I really love you, you know?

KAI  
I know.

KAI moves forwards, kissing him quickly.

KAI  
I love you too.

They kiss again, moving closer to each other. The camera zooms out from them as the room dims and Hostage begins to play again.

INT. FINCH HOUSE, THEO'S BEDROOM

THEO is curled up in bed, the lights off. She's clearly trying to fall asleep, but it doesn't look like it's going to be happening any time soon.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, THEO'S BEDROOM

THEO doesn't even bother to change into his pajamas before he collapses onto his bed, exhausted. He lies on his back and closes his eyes.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, JUDE'S BEDROOM

There's a smile on JUDE'S face as he thinks about the events of the evening. However, the more he thinks, the more his smile fades. He turns over onto his side and shuts his eyes tightly.

INT. KEIRA'S APARTMENT, KEIRA'S BEDROOM

KEIRA hasn't even gotten into bed yet, she doesn't even seem tired. She checks Instagram again - ERIN has posted more on her story, more videos from her party, surrounded by friends. KEIRA sits down on her bed and puts her head in her hands.

MONTAGE:

We pan over the walls of each character's bedroom - posters, photos, bookshelves, windows. Finally, the camera stops, lingering on a crumbled piece of paper taped above a bed - the poem from last season. We zoom in on the last stanza of the poem: "The boy without a heart/Has never been able to love/And has never been loved in return."

The camera pans down, showing THEO RIVERA lying in bed with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, staring into the camera.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS "NEW YEAR'S DAY" BY PENTATONIX PLAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 5 coming march 2021 <3


End file.
